Good Girl Gone Bad
by loveableturtle
Summary: When Sonny doesn't get the part in a show she wants due to being 'Hollywood's Good Girl', she will go to any lengths to change her reputation, even if it involves hurting a certain someone...
1. Audition

**Hey guys! I've just finished writing this story, as I was in the middle of uploading another one while I was writing it. I was planning to wait until I had finished uploading the other one, but I just couldn't! I hope you like it, please feel free to criticise me or give me advice, I'm willing to make changes if that's what's best! It may sound cliche, but the inspiration for this comes from all the other Channy fics I've read, so if you're a writer, please keep doing what you do, and if you're not, and want to be, please go ahead, I would love to read your stuff! Thanks guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, or anything else related to Disney.**

Chapter 1

I was so excited that day. It was my audition for Borrowed Time, a new TV show about a group of teenagers who grow up in a really bad neighbourhood and this new girl, (the one I'm auditioning for), comes along and has to learn how to survive quickly or be killed. I really wanted the part.

A year earlier, I had quit So Random. Once I turned 16, I figured I was too old for a kids comedy show, and I wanted to leave Condor Studios and start working on more serious shows and movies. But by the time I was nearly 17, all I'd done was a few commercials and a small-time movie that hadn't even aired. I had tried to release an album, but nobody gave me the time of day since I was so young. Of course I still had fans, but since I left So Random I had much less.

Once my mom left to go back to Wisconsin, around the time that I quit, I had the apartment to myself. But since I couldn't find work, other than a part-time job in a fast food place, I had to move into a smaller one in a much rougher part of town. Then I caught a break. There was a show that Tawni got a part in, called Losers, which was a comedy show, but it was more sophisticated that So Random. I hadn't wanted to go back into comedy, but I'd had no choice due to my financial problems. The show was reasonably popular, but after I joined the cast, ratings almost doubled. I was only supposed to film two episodes, but I ended up filming almost fifteen before my character died.

After that, things were better. I had loads more fans, and a few job offers. Sadly, they were all comedy roles, so I turned each one down. Then I heard about Borrowed Time, and I knew I had to audition.

So there I was, outside Destiny Studios, eagerly awaiting my turn. There were about 200 girls there, and most had been there overnight, so I was near the back. Luckily, I had brought a book and my iPhone, so I wasn't too bored waiting. Well, until I finished the book and my battery died. Then I started getting bored.

When I finally got in there to audition, I was tired and hungry and I needed the toilet, but nonetheless I gave it my all and the director seemed impressed. I read from a script on my own, and then had to do a little bit with one of the crew, and then there was a group part. I nailed it all. The director smiled at me, but one of the other people there whispered something to him. He nodded, then frowned. Walking over to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Sonny, I need to explain something to you. See, you're a really talented actress, and I like you. You're the first girl here today who's actually been on the TV before. But, see, everyone knows you as a comedy star. You're famous because you're funny. And you're a good girl. You're Hollywood's good girl, and that's not the type of publicity we're looking for. We want someone who's known for doing crazy things, someone who has a bit of a reputation. I'm sorry Sonny, but you're just not right for this part. You're a great actress, don't get me wrong. You're just not what we're looking for."

The whole time he was speaking to me, I was speechless. I was absolutely devastated. Not because the role was so important to me, I was mostly upset because of why I didn't get the part. Because I'm a _good girl. B_ecause I'm a _comedy star. _What if I could never get a serious role for those same reasons? I was crushed. When he finished talking, I smiled and nodded, before leaving the room. Only when I was back in the privacy of my own car did I let the tears fall.

I had never felt so embarrassed about who I was. I had never really _tried _to be a good girl. I just _was. _I'd had a couple of boyfriends, but I was still a virgin. I'd never broken the law, at least, not in a big way. I'd never downloaded illegal music, I always wore a seatbelt. I'd never even had a ticket. Not that they could all know that, but maybe it was obvious? Maybe people could tell I had never done anything wrong, and because of that, no-one could take me seriously. But whatever it was, it hurt. And I was angry. I was sick of being a good girl, of everyone thinking I was too young or naïve to do things. And I wanted to change things. Suddenly, I knew what to do. Sitting up, I started the car and drove out of the parking lot towards my destination. This time, I didn't bother putting my seatbelt on.

**Please review! I'm waiting for five reviews, but please don't just not review because I've already got five! I really really really want your feedback on this!**


	2. Chad Dylan Cooper

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad you liked it! Please review again, I'd really appreciate it! And anyone who didn't review before, please review this time! I'm looking for 6 reviews this tim, do y'all think you could do that for me? Please? :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 2

When I got there, I jumped out of the car, not bothering to lock it behind me. Looking up, I was shocked at how big the house was. It wasn't quite a mansion, but this guy definitely lived in the lap of luxury. Not that I was surprised. Taking a deep breath, I started to walk up the drive. It was a long drive, and an even longer garden. There were no lights on, but it was still quite light outside, so that didn't really mean anything. And although I didn't really see this guy as the tree hugger type, he could well be trying to conserve energy.

Bracing myself, I climbed up the porch steps and quickly pressed the doorbell, wanting to do it fast before I chickened out. For a minute there was nothing, and just as I was about to give up and go home, I heard a muffled crash from the other side of the door and a loud 'Shit!'. Puzzled, I jumped when the door flew open.

"What the hell do you- Sonny?" he asked, his expression turning from angry to confused. Before he could say anything else, I launched myself at him, kissing him hard. He tensed up at first, but then I felt him relax and start kissing me back. Pushing him backwards, I followed him inside, slamming the door behind me. We stopped, standing in the middle of the hall until we both needed to breathe. Panting, he pulled away, and I closed my eyes as I tried to catch my breath.

"Sonny? What is this?" he panted. I shook my head.

"Shut up Chad. Don't ruin this." I said, before pulling his face back to my own.

Soon I felt my back against the wall and I moaned when he bit my lip. He used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth. I jumped to wrap my legs around his waist, causing him to moan. I smiled, shivering in pleasure. I had expected this to be weird, to feel wrong, but all I felt was happy. It just felt so good.

Before I knew it, we were halfway up the stairs, stopping once or twice to kiss again. That was the longest it ever took me to get up a flight of steps. When we reached his bedroom he pushed me against the door, pulling away to look at me. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me.

"Sonny, we are not going into my bedroom until you tell me what exactly this is." He said sternly, but the effect was kind of ruined by the fact that he was seriously out of breath.

"Please don't Chad…" I warned, but he wasn't having it.

"Seriously Sonny. Are you drunk? We worked in the same studios for two years, and you hated me the entire time. Then you leave, and I don't see you for two years, except for a couple times on TV and stuff. And now you come to my house and attack me? Not that I mind, but if this is just a one-time thing, or if you're drunk, then you can count me out. I'm not going to take advantage of you Sonny."

I wanted to shout at him, scream at him about how I wasn't a kid anymore, and how if I came onto him it wasn't him taking advantage of me, but I knew that if I did he wouldn't take this any further. And I needed him to take this further. I needed to do this. I was so sick of being a goodie two shoes, never putting a foot wrong. Sure, it meant that people liked me, but what's the point of having people like you if you never have any fun? I told myself that I wasn't trying to prove anything, that I was doing this because I wanted to. Deep down, I knew it was a lie, but right then, all I wanted was to do something rebellious. I just couldn't be known as Hollywood's Good Girl anymore. And sleeping with Chad was sure to help, since Chad would no doubt go to the press as soon as he woke up in the morning. Right?

"I want this, Chad." I said.

"Why?" he asked, and I did something that I knew was wrong. I knew it would come back to bite me in the ass, but right then, it seemed like the only way.

"Because I love you. I always have, and I guess, driving past your house, I couldn't deny it anymore. I-" but he cut me off with a kiss. I felt so guilty, although for some reason, it almost didn't even feel like a lie. Almost. I stumbled back when he opened the door, but managed not to fall over. Pushing me backwards towards the bed, he tugged his shirt over his head. By this point I was shaking with nerves, but I couldn't resist running my hands down his toned stomach. He shivered, and suddenly I just couldn't wait. I yanked my top over my head, then reached for his belt buckle.

Pulling away for a second, he asked me something. Something that made me realise that maybe he wasn't such a player after all. It made me realise that maybe he wouldn't go straight to the press to brag about his latest conquest.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

**Please review! Remember, 6 reviews=new chapter! :D**


	3. The Morning After

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you like it, I really enjoy writing it! I hate to say it but there's quite a wait for any good  
>Channy after this, but I hope you will like the story anyway and please REVIEW! I will update so much faster if you review! :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 3

I was so shocked that he bothered to ask me, that I didn't reply for a moment. I was completely speechless. Then I looked into his eyes, and I saw something there. Something I had seen there many times over the two years we worked at Condor Studios, but I could never tell what it was, until now.

"I'm sure, Chad." And in that moment, I was sure. I was sure I wanted this, sure I wanted him. He smiled slightly, before kissing me again. He didn't speak again after that.

…

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself in a strange bed, and for a second I felt disoriented, and I didn't remember where I was. Then I opened my eyes, and saw the shock of blonde hair on the pillow next to me, and it all came back. Grinning, I snuggled closer to the warm body beside me, smiling when he stirred in his sleep and wrapped an arm around me. I sighed, content. Then he whispered something in my ear.

"I love you Allison. Always did. You know that?" I stiffened. I felt terrible. I knew I had told him I love him the night before, but I didn't know if I meant it. And I knew that I only said it because I didn't want him to stop, which was bad whether I meant it or not. Suddenly feeling really awkward, I sat up and stretched. I felt a slight pain, you know, down there, but he had been so sweet and gentle, it wasn't so bad.

"Chad, I have to go. You know, work…"

"Since when do you work?"

"Since…I don't." I sighed, and he looked at me, confused and a little sad.

"Then why do you need to leave?" he asked, and I finally lost it. I was so angry at myself for doing this when I knew from the start it would probably ending up hurting someone, even if I did think it was me who would get hurt.

"Because I can't do this Chad! I don't know what came over me; I never do things like this! But when he said I didn't get the part because of my good girl reputation, I just wanted to lose that reputation, and this was the only way I knew how. I used you, Chad, and I feel crappy about it. I figured you would just sleep with me, and then tell the press all about it. I thought you would just add me to your list of conquests. I never thought you loved me. I thought I was the one who would be hurt, not you!" I was crying now, and he looked like he wanted to comfort me, but unsurprisingly, he didn't.

"Sonny, how could you not know? I was in love with you from the first time you called me out on being a jerk. But I was the bad boy, you were the good girl. You were way too good for me. But I wanted you anyway. Then you left, and I thought I had gotten over you. But obviously not, since the minute I saw your face, all those old feelings were back. In fact, I'm pretty sure they never left, I just packed them away in a box somewhere, you know? And you do this, and I think, finally, you love me too. And then you go and tell me you were using me?"

"I'm sorry. Really. But would you have rather I didn't tell you?"

"No, no. I'm glad you told me. I don't want to live a lie. I think you should go now, Sonny. But remember this; I love you. I will always love you, no matter what you do."

"I…I think I might love you too, Chad. Or at least, I like you a lot…"

"No, Sonny, you don't. Please can you just go now?" I could see the tears in his eyes, and I knew him well enough to know that he would be very embarrassed if I saw him cry. So I left. I got into my car, and I drove home. For the second time in two days, I cried. But this time it was because I was ashamed of myself, of what I had done to Chad. And I'm pretty sure I was a little bit heartbroken too, although I refused to admit that to myself.

Suddenly, I stopped the car, pulling up to the sidewalk. Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialled Chad's number. Even after two years, I still knew it by heart. Pressing the call button, I brought it to my ear. As it rang, my breath quickened. With every second, my resolve weakened, and by the time he finally picked up, I hung up. Throwing the phone across the car, I leant my head on the steering wheel and cried. And cried, and cried, and cried, and cried, until I eventually ran out of tears. I drove home in silence, once again without doing up my seatbelt.

**Thanks for reading, and please please please review! 7 reviews this time and I'll update! :D**


	4. Breaking News

**Hey guys! Okay, so I didn't get 7 reviews, but what can you do? I couldn't wait any longer to update, so I decided to just do it. I hope you liked the last chapter. It was pretty hard to write. Then again, so was this one. Actually, it was probably harder. You'll see why...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or KUWTK. I like them both though, although I've only seen KUWTK a couple times. It makes me laugh. Is it **_**supposed**_** to be funny? Because a friend of mine told me it wasn't…**

Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, I felt rubbish. I had spent the rest of the day feeling bad about what I did to Chad, wishing I hadn't done it. I had been so stupid, and now I'd given away something I could never get back when it wasn't the right time or place. I felt like staying in bed all day, but I needed to get to work, else I would miss this month's rent too, and then I would most likely be kicked out. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom, before jogging into my kitchen to make some coffee.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Until I got to work, that is. Everyone at the café knew who I was, but thankfully no-one really treated me differently. Well, none of the regulars anyway. Occasionally there would be someone new pop in, and they would be a little shocked to see me, sometimes asking me for an autograph. But other than that, I was treated just like everyone else. But today, everyone was staring at me. Even my boss, Jane, who was usually like a sister to me, shot me a disapproving glance and shook her head at me. I had no idea why, but I was too depressed to ask.

I didn't need to though, since there is always todays copy of Tween Weekly on the counter. And today's copy just happened to have a picture of me and Chad. It was a perfectly innocent picture, but the slogan said otherwise.

_**BAD BOY COOPER BRAGS ABOUT FINALLY BEDDING SONNY MUNROE, SUPPOSED 'GOOD GIRL' OF HOLLYWOOD.**_

Since this was what I had wanted from the start, you would think that I would be happy about it. But I just wanted to burst into tears. I had no idea why. It's not like I didn't expect it. I just felt so betrayed, and heartbroken. Which was odd, since I didn't love Chad. At least, I didn't think I loved Chad. Blushing bright red, I picked up the magazine and turned to the right page. There was an interview with Chad. It was pretty long, but I could tell a lot of it was made up to fill the space. But the important parts were there.

_**So, Chad, what happened? Were you drunk? Did you come onto her, or did she come onto you? **_

_No, we weren't drunk. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not sick. I would never take advantage of a girl like that. We were both sober. She came to my place, and threw herself at me. Being a guy, I had to respond, and I guess one thing led to another…_

_**Come on, Chad, give us some details! Was this her first time?**_

At this point, I felt terrified. His answer to this question could ruin things or make them better. He had to have got this exactly right. Breathing deeply, I read on.

_Actually, I don't feel comfortable discussing these things._

_**Aw, come on man, don't tell me you've called us up with this shocking news yet you aren't willing to give us any details!**_

_Isn't this magazine for young people? I don't think people would appreciate it. Although I'll tell you one thing._

_**What? Spit it out Chad, we're dying here!**_

_She's definitely not the 'good girl' she's made out to be. I'll leave you to figure out what I mean by that._

I was relieved he hadn't said anything about it being my first time, but I was angry about what he said in that last part. He made me out to be a right slut! I couldn't believe it! I was so angry, I was about to rip off my apron and storm out of there, before I remembered that this was what I had wanted. I had wanted a bad reputation. I wanted people to think I was a bad girl! Smiling slightly at the customer I was serving, I thought hard about what to do now. I was pretty sure he hadn't done it out of spite. In fact, knowing him I had a sneaking suspicion he had done it purely because that was what he thought I wanted. No, I knew I wanted. What I thought I knew I wanted. God, I was so confused! I was daydreaming for a while until I felt a burning sensation on my hand and realised I had spilt the coffee. Jane ran over to check I was okay, and I said it was fine and I was sorry and everything.

She sent me home ten minutes later when I walked into a customer and dropped a tray of freshly baked cookies all over the floor. Hoping I hadn't lost my job, I made my way home. As I passed a news stand, I was taken aback by the amount of pictures of me. Not just Tween Weekly, there were loads of tabloids with my face on them, along with Chad's. I had figured there would be a little interest in the story, but I had never expected it to become a full-blown scandal! Walking to the stand, I asked the guy for a copy of each one with me on it. He looked at me slightly oddly, but complied. As I forked out the cash, I hoped it wouldn't be a complete waste of money. Obviously it was, but I hoped maybe there would be something more in one of them. But they were all pretty much exactly the same interview, or the same article.

As I finished the last one, I sighed. Glancing one last time at the pile of magazines on my small coffee table, I turned to my TV, putting my feet up on the seat as I did so. Screw this. I would deal with it tomorrow. Right now, I was planning to pig out on popcorn and watch 'Keeping up with the Kardashians.'

**Please review? 5 reviews = update!**


	5. Changing

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I am so glad you all liked it! I love writing this one, so I am so happy people like reading it too! I have some bad news...well, not too bad! This could be the last time I update until sunday/monday, as im going on a school trip to Belgium and my dad wont let me take my laptop! I'll still be reading FanFic on my phone, but I can't write and update on my phone so you guys will just have to wait it out. :/ Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 5

After watching Keeping Up for an hour, I got bored and changed channel. The news was on. And they were talking about me. Shocked, I stared at the screen. They were going on about how I had been in multiple sexual relationships with different guys, all well-known players. Flipping through all the news channels, I realised that each one had their own stories. One even said that I had HIV and wanted to give it to as many people as possible before I died. Even I had to chuckle at this. But I was so shocked. This was getting out of hand. But for some reason, I didn't care. I knew I should probably do a press conference or something to deny all these stupid rumours, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I got up and did myself some microwave pizza. Then I had a chocolate bar for dessert. Then another one. Then another one and another one. Feeling crappy, I ran to the bathroom. I leant over the toilet bowl and stopped. So many times, people had said this was a bad thing, this would damage my health, make me feel bad about myself. But I already felt bad about myself. And surely it can't be that bad for me? I took a deep breath, then shoved my fingers into my mouth, down the back of my throat. It hurt, a lot. Wincing, I felt the tears begin to spill down my face. But in some twisted way, it felt good. I felt like I finally had some control over myself. And it felt great to know that. So I did it again.

When I finished, I went into my bedroom and curled up in bed. My throat hurt, and I had a horrible taste in my mouth. But I knew that all that chocolate I ate wouldn't make me fat. And that made me happy. I fell asleep smiling. I was happy. Sadly, that happiness wouldn't last. And this certainly wasn't the last time I would make myself throw up. And it also wasn't the stupidest thing I would do.

***3 Years Later***

I walked out of the small apartment I had spent the previous night in. I was hungover, and I wanted a cigarette really badly, but I stuck it out until I reached my own apartment. When I got in, I went straight to the mirror. I had a bruise on my eye from the fight I had gotten in last night, and I had a hickey on my neck. My director would not be happy, but that's what make-up is for, right? He can't make me stop doing this stuff. He'd already forced me to do a lot, anyway. Like sent me to a course for bulimics or something. To be fair, though, I had felt a lot less unhealthy since I stopped throwing up. I was getting fat though. I guess I just didn't care at that point.

Dressing quickly, I brushed on a little make-up, just enough to hide the smaller scratches on my face, and left. As I passed the news stand, I noticed that the fight I got into with Lindsay last night was front page news. Smiling, I picked up the closest copy, just to make sure they got the facts right.

_**Munroe whips Lohan's ass in the two bad girls' latest fight**_

Yup, exactly right. Not surprising. If the cops hadn't broken us up, she probably would have ended up in hospital. Smiling, I walked off with the magazine, not bothering to pay for it. I was on the cover, so it was technically mine anyway. I walked the rest of the way to work smiling. I knew I was going to be late, but I was still probably well above blood alcohol levels to drive or however they say it. Screw the director; I knew it was too late for them to fire me, not this late in filming. I was still grinning widely when I walked onto set. Secretly, I was kinda scared they would fire me. It was the only job I had at the moment. I got fired from my café job when I started drinking, since I always came into work late, drunk, high, or all of the above. Not long after, the people from Borrowed Time had called me up to offer me the job, but I turned it down. I'm not even sure why, I was probably wasted.

Luckily, I got plenty of other job offers. So for a while, I was fine. I had plenty of money, and was well known. Better known than ever before. But then I started losing my acting jobs. I was too unreliable, always letting them down. Eventually, no-one would hire me. So when they offered me this job, I took it without hesitation. They said it would get them a lot more publicity for the movie if I was in it. But I had to promise to at least try to be reliable and do my job. And, to be fair, I have. I'd been filming for six months now, and this was only the third time I had been late. Which was probably why everyone was so understanding. Either that or they had heard about the fight and were scared of me. Not that I would hurt any of them. I only hurt Lindsey because she deserved it. I don't remember why now, but she definitely had deserved it. I think. Maybe I was just drunk. I did a lot of stupid things because I was drunk. Like had sex with this random guy I met in a bar. And I forgot to use protection.

**Please review! :D**


	6. Tawni Hart

**Thanks for the reviews! In response to a review I had, although I already replied to that, I thought I would say something. I understand that I went a littl fast and skipped the years that Sonny spiralled into drugs and booze, but I'm not really that good at writing that type of stuff, mostly because I haven't been writing for long. And I also mostly wanted to emphasise the fact that her life completely changed, and if I wrote about things one by one, it wouldn;t seem so drastic, and I want it to appear that she had completely turned around. I also really wanted to get to the Channy part, so please don't hate me! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 6

After I first found out I was pregnant, I wasn't really bothered. I just figured I would have an abortion and everything would be fine. Don't hate me; I wasn't really thinking right at the time. But then I kept putting it off. And by the time I finally dragged my sorry ass down to the clinic, they told me I was too late. That was when my life ended. I knew that my lifestyle would never fit around a child. I considered giving it up for adoption, but I knew that once I had had the baby, held it in my arms, I wouldn't be able to give it up. So either I got it illegally aborted, or I kept it.

When I left the clinic, I didn't know what to do. I knew that if I kept going the way I was, the baby would be dead before it was born. Hell, I would probably be dead before it was born. But I also knew I wouldn't be able to change without help. So I did something I never thought I would do again. I called my ex-best friend. The girl I hadn't spoken to for years. Tawni Hart. Dialling the number I had had memorised since the day we met, I crossed my fingers that after all this time she would still have the same number. I was lucky. She had always been pretty lazy, so I should have known she wouldn't bother to change her number when she changed phone.

"Hello? Who is this? If this is another crazy fan-stalker person, you can go screw yourself; I want nothing to do you with you. Just leave me alone!" she shouted into the phone, making me laugh for the first time in forever. Tawni could always do that. Make me laugh when I felt like I would never smile again. I heard her gasp when I laughed.

"I'd know that laugh anywhere! Sonny? Sonny! Oh my God, Sonny!" she shouted into the phone, and I could practically feel her jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, Tawni, it's me. How have you been?" I asked quietly. She suddenly stopped giggling, and I could tell she was mad.

"Why do you care?" she asked coldly.

"What? Of course I care! What's up? You were happy to hear from me a second ago!"

"Yeah, then I remembered all those years that I haven't heard a word from you. Except, of course, for the tabloids, and magazines. You're always in the news for some reason or another. But never for a good reason. What the fuck happened to you, Sonny?"

"A lot of stuff. Look, Tawni, I'm sorry, really. But I was just dealing with so much, and suddenly I went from being such a good girl to being Hollywood's bad girl, and I felt like I wasn't worthy of your friendship anymore."

"You felt like you weren't worthy of my friendship? Sonny, don't you know what happened to me?"

"I don't think so… why, what happened?"

"God, Sonny, seriously? Leave it to you to be in the tabloids all the time yet miss it when I'm in them for a couple days."

"Tawni, what happened?"

"I got caught drunk driving."

"What? You? Really?" I was completely shocked. Tawni had always been the sensible one, even more sensible than me when it came to things like this. Sure, I was a good girl, but I still had the odd glass of wine or something, and I always drank at parties. But Tawni said she would never drink, or smoke, or have sex until she was married.

"Yeah. Not long after you stopped speaking to me, my mom died. I dealt with it the same way she dealt with it when dad died."

"So, when you say caught…did you go to prison?"

"Nope. I spent three years in hospital instead. I crashed. That's why I was caught."

"What? How the hell did I not know about this?"

"I don't know, Sonny! It was all over the news! Do you not read anymore?"

"I read. I'm just usually too drunk or high to remember what I've read the next morning."

"So the drugs and alcohol stories are true? Wow, Son, you really went off the rails didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did, Tawni, and I'm sorry I forgot you. You're the best friend I've ever had. Most people would have already hung up on me."

"I guess I'm just that amazing."

"Totally, Tawni, you really are."

"I know. So, why call me now? Not that I'm not glad you did, I just wondered."

"Well, swear you won't judge me?"

"Sonny, I got drunk and drove. I almost killed a seven-year-old. What could you possibly have done to make me judge you?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And? Come on, Sonny, that's not almost as bad-wait, WHAT?" when Tawni finally realised what I had said, she was surprised. Very surprised.

"Yeah. Stupid, I know, but-"

"Hang on, isn't this a little late?"

"What do you mean?" okay, now I was confused. Why would it be late?

"Well, wasn't it, like, three years ago that you slept with Chad?"

"What? Yeah. But I never said Chad was the father."

"Sorry, stupid. So who is the father?"

"God knows. It was just a one night stand. I wasn't even sure it really happened until the test came out positive."

"Seriously Sonny? You are such an idiot. You really have changed! And you haven't even bothered to try finding out who the father is?"

"No. I only just realised I was stuck with it today."

"Stuck with it? You mean…"

"I just came out of the clinic. It's too late to have an abortion legally, and I don't want to break the law again so soon after I just got out."

"Sonny! I can't believe you even considered abortion! That isn't the Sonny I knew and loved!"

"Trust me, Tawni, the Sonny you knew and loved is long gone now."

"Why? Does this have anything to do with Chad?"

"No!" I said, too quickly. She knew it was, but she didn't push the topic. I wondered why. The Tawni I knew would never let something go so easily.

"Okay. Look, Sonny, do you want to meet up sometime?"

"I'd love to Tawni. I'm going to need all the help I can get to stop drinking and taking drugs." Tawni gasped, and I could tell she was smiling.

"So you're stopping?"

"Yeah. I have to, don't I? I'm pregnant Tawni, remember? I'm going to be a mother."

"Well don't worry. I'll be here for you. Where do you live now?"

"Dunno. Somewhere different every night. I think I have an apartment somewhere, but Gad knows where."

"It's a sad day when a girl doesn't even know where her apartment is, Sonny. You know what? You're coming to live with me."

"But I'm in the middle of a movie. Unless he fired me…"

"I know. Sonny, I still live in Hollywood. In fact, I live pretty close to the studios. Where are you now, I'll pick you up."

And that was the start of me getting back on track. Although it wasn't going to be easy.

**Please review! :D**


	7. No, Tawni Harris

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait! I have just been so busy lately, and its seriously driving me mad! I hope you like the chapter, and thanks for all the reviews on the last one! :D Please review, once again! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line, sadly.**

Chapter 7

Tawni's house was huge. Not exactly a mansion, but it was the biggest house I had even been close to for a while. Unless you count the ones we broke into, but I don't. When we got there, I jumped out of the car and looked around, just to make sure there were no other houses close by. Sure, Tawni had been in a few TV Shows, and one movie, but I had no idea she was so rich.

"Wow. How do you afford this place? I thought you didn't really act anymore."

"I don't. I'm a fashion designer. Didn't you know?" I was amazed. How could my best friend have her own clothes line without me even knowing about it?

"No, I had no idea."

"Well, have you ever heard of 'Hart of Gold'?" she asked, and my eyes widened in shock.

"No way! That's, like, my favourite brand! I never even realised that 'Hart' was spelt wrong until now! I'm wearing your underwear right now!" I gasped, before realising what I had said and blushing bright red.

"What's this I hear about my wife's underwear?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was, and gasped. Nico. Frikking. Harris.

"You're married to _Nico!_" I cried, turning back to Tawni.

"Yup. We've been married almost two years now. And we've been together since before So Random was cancelled."

"How did I not know?"

"It was a secret up until he proposed."

"So? I was your best friend! You could have told _me!_" I tried to look outraged, but couldn't keep the smile off my face, knowing that the two were together. I had known from the start that they liked each other, but I never expected them to do anything about it.

"I know. I'm sorry Sonny; I just wanted it to be a secret. Hey, Nico didn't even tell Grady." She said which made up for it. Me and Tawni may have been best friends, but Nico and Grady had known each other for years. If he didn't tell Nico, I could certainly forgive her for not telling me.

"So, what, are we going to stand here all day or go inside?" asked Nico, breaking the short silence.

"Let's go inside. I want to see where Nico and Tawni Harris have lived for the past few years." I smiled, and Tawni grabbed my hand, practically dragging me inside.

…

It wasn't until later that night, while I was lying in Tawni's very comfortable guest room that I thought about Chad. I wondered if Tawni and Nico ever spoke to him, or if the stupid rivalry was still going strong as it had been after So Random stopped. I hoped I wouldn't run into him at any point. But at the same time, I hoped I would. Eventually, I realised that I wasn't going to be able to sleep. It had been so long since I had slept sober. I figured that a little drink wouldn't hurt, and it would help me sleep. I silently got out of bed and crept down the stairs into the kitchen. Tawni had shown me around earlier, so I knew where I was going.

Turning on the light, I winced at the sound, hoping no-one had heard. Sighing with relief when no-one made a sound, I crept towards the cupboards to look for something alcoholic. Strangely, there was nothing. I checked every cupboard I could find, but I found nothing. Eventually, I turned to leave the kitchen and go back to bed, and jumped when I saw Tawni standing in the doorway, looking disappointed and a little angry.

"Hey Tawni." I smiled, trying to look innocent.

"You won't find any." She stated bluntly.

"What?"

"Alcohol. You won't find any. We don't drink alcohol. That is what you're looking for, right?"

"No! Maybe… Yeah."

"Why, Sonny? I thought you were going to try to stop?"

"I am. But…look, Tawni, I've been drinking and taking drugs for three years now. It's going to take more than just an old friend taking pity on me to change everything. You should know that, Tawni, of all people, you should know that."

"If you're referring to my father, things were different with him. He had been drinking for twenty years, not three. And anyway, I know that. I just assumed it would be a little longer than this before you tried to steal from me, Sonny."

"I wasn't…I would have…I'm sorry." I hung my head, suddenly more ashamed than I had ever been before.

"It's okay Sonny. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try, Tawni. But it's hard. It's going to be hard."

"I know. But look on the bright side- the longer it takes you to recover, the longer you can stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't exactly leave until you're better, else you will just go bad again. But once you're better, you can't exactly stay here anymore. You understand why, right?"

"Yeah, you and Nico need privacy, you have your own life now, blah blah blah."

"Yeah. Well, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what you want to do with the baby?"

"Well, I think I'm going to have it adopted. I mean, I thought about it, and then decided I wouldn't be able to give it up. Then I thought that it wouldn't be fair to keep it, to put it through such a crappy life."

"But you'll be better by the time you have the baby. Hopefully."

"Yeah, but I'll still be a single mother. And I saw what being a single mother did to my mom. It killed her. She had no-one to talk to, no-one to look after me for a few hours when she needed alone time. But I also know what it did to me. I grew up not having a father, and I got so upset whenever someone started talking about their dad pissing them off, or whatever, because I was so jealous that they actually had a father, you know? And sometimes people would pick on me about it. I know that doesn't exactly happen often, but I don't want to put a child through that. I want my child to grow up with a mother and a father to love it. You get it?"

"Yeah, I do. But, Sonny, don't make up your mind now, okay? There's something called open adoption, where you can still see the child, and so many other options, okay? And you never know, you may change your mind. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Tawni. I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Night!"

**Please review! I want to know what you think will happen next...**


	8. Meeting Dylan

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm so glad you liked it! For everyone who reviews this chapter, I will read and review one of their stories, if they have any obvs, so please review! :D **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing but the plot line. *SIGHS***

Chapter 8

I woke up the following morning to a very loud and very annoying beeping sound. Turning over, I saw a flashing alarm clock. Reaching out, I searched for the snooze button, but I couldn't find it. Eventually I sat up and stretched, ignoring the urge to pull the pillow over my head and go back to sleep. I turned off the alarm clock and got up to go to the shower.

I finally trudged down the stairs to get some breakfast almost an hour after the alarm woke me up, at 9:00. I stopped, shocked, when I walked into the kitchen and saw a very beautiful girl sat at the counter, tucking into a bowl of muesli.

"Hello?" I smiled hesitantly, not sure what to do in this situation. The girl was obviously very rich, and she looked like she had never even looked at a drink. She was wearing a very expensive looking suit, and what looked like real diamond earrings. I felt so ashamed of myself at that moment, like I wasn't good enough to be here around these people. My hair was wet and unbrushed, I had thrown on the same clothes I was wearing yesterday, (baggy sweats and a tight tank top that made my boobs look huge, making me look like a slut), and I was sure I had bags under my eyes and make-up that hadn't quite come off in the shower on my face.

"Hi! You must be Sonny! Tawni told me all about you! I'm Alyssa, Tawni's best friend. I came over to talk to Tawni about the guest list for my wedding. It's in two weeks! I am so excited. You should come! We could take you out shopping get you a dress, then have your hair cut! I've already got my dress, and I had my hair done yesterday, but I miss it all already! It'll be great to give you a make-over! You're so pretty, and skinny! How do you keep your figure through all that drinking?" she stopped, looking aghast.

"Erm…"

"I am so sorry! Foot in mouth disease! I should not have said that, how inappropriate! Don't feel like you need to talk about that, or anything."

"It's fine. What the fuck is 'foot in mouth disease'?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry. It's an English saying. I'm from London. I came here for work and I met Dylan and I just had to stay. I loved him too much; there was no way I could leave him to go back to England." I smiled. The name Dylan brought back so many memories. Some painful, but someone once told me that if you could look back on any time in your life and not feel any pain, or regret, or sadness, you haven't lived your life right. True, he did OD two days later, but I think he still has a valid point.

"Dylan, huh? Is he nice?"

"Oh my Gosh, you've never met him, have you? Well, he's an absolute darling! He's so sweet and romantic! I love him so much, it's almost unbearable. And to think, I almost lost him not long ago. Luckily, I realise how much I needed him, and I forgave him for what he did."

"What did he do?" I asked, not really interested, just trying to make conversation to avoid awkwardness.

"Well, we were talking on the phone once, and I told him I loved him. And he said 'I love you too' and then some random girl's name. I don't even remember what it was now. Luckily, he explained that she was just a girl he used to be in love with, and Tawni and Nico backed him up, so I believed him. He proposed the next day."

"How sweet. He sounds like a really nice guy. I'm happy for you. Well, as happy as I can be for someone I only met a few minutes ago." She laughed a fragile, tinkly laugh that reminded me of a fairy. So small and breakable. I used to be like that. But I had changed. I had built so many walls; you'd need dynamite to bring me down. But not her. I would have willingly bet that she had never been in a fight.

"Yeah, I'm happy for me too. Although sometimes, I don't really think he loves me, not completely, you know?"

"Not really…"

"Well, I know he loves me. I do! But sometimes, when I ask him a question, or tell him something, he gets this really weird look in his eyes, and he goes into a sort of trance. Then when he eventually snaps out of it, he looks at me like he doesn't know who I am. Then he remembers, and he's disappointed. Like he thought it was someone else, and was disappointed that it was me. Sometimes it really bugs me, you know?"

"I get it. So, do you remember whose name it was he said?"

"Well, it's on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't remember…why do you ask?" she looked at me suspiciously.

"Just wondered. If Tawni and Nico knew her, maybe I did too." I smiled, and she smiled back, believing my explanation instantly.

"Well I'll tell you if I remember. Oh, look, he's here!" she smiled, looking over my shoulder to the doorway expectantly. I turned to see who he was. Just as he walked through the door, she spoke again.

"Oh, yeah! Allison, that was it! That was the name he said. Allison."

**Please read A/N at the top, its important! :D please review! **


	9. Changed

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I'm guessing it was kind of obvious who 'Dylan' was, but here you go...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 9

I froze, feeling my heart stop beating as he walked through the door. He stopped too, when he saw me. He looked different. His hair was different, and he was taller, lankier. Less muscles than he had had when I knew him. And he was wearing an also very expensive looking business suit, which he would have never dreamed of wearing when I knew him. I saw his eyes widen, and for a second he looked elated. Like he had missed me or something. But it was only a second. Then I saw the pain, and the anger, the hatred, and eventually, the cold emptiness.

"Sonny. Nice to see you." He said shortly, looking away from me.

"Same here. You look different."

"So do you. I've changed, Sonshine." I felt my eyes well up at the sound of his old nickname for me. I had no idea that this would be so hard. Then again, it would have been easier had I known it was him before he got here.

"I know, Chad, so have I. Everyone has."

"Who's Chad?" asked Alyssa. Obviously, she had only known his as Dylan.

"I am. I used to be Chad, before I changed it." He sighed, still not looking at me.

"You changed your name?" I asked, shocked. He had always loved his name so much.

"Don't you dare, Sonny!" he yelled.

"What?" I yelled back, suddenly just as angry as he was.

"Don't you dare go and accuse me of changing! Look at you! Three years ago, you broke my heart, completely shattered it. And since then, you've changed so much. Too much! Look at you! You're a drunk, a druggie! Sonshine, you're a joke! And you're really this shocked about me changing my name?"

"Don't call me Sonshine!" I screamed at him, feeling all the anger that had been building up over the past three years spill out, aiming it right at him, "you have no fucking right to be angry at me! All I did was lie to you to get you in bed, which was something you used to do all the time to all sorts of girls, so don't even try it!"

"None of those girls were completely, head over heels in love with me, Sonny!"

"Chad, we fought constantly, we were always putting each other down. You said you hated me more times than I can count, for God's sake! If I had known you loved me, things would have been different!"

"How could you not realise? Everyone knew but you, Sonny! Everyone! Even Mr Condor knew I was in love with you!" by this point, Alyssa looked positively terrified, and Chad had me backed into the wall of the room.

"Well, they always say that the last to know is the one who really needs to know."

"Trust me, I know that. I loved you since we first met, and you never even realised. How could you not realise?" he was whispering now, his hands either side of me on the wall, so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"How could you not realise that I loved you too?" I whispered back. In that moment, I saw so many emotions in his eyes; I was half surprised he didn't explode. I wondered what could possibly happen next. Then he leaned a little closer. Slowly, he got closer and closer, until our lips were almost touching…

"D-D-Dylan?" came Alyssa's voice from the other side of the room, causing Chad to jump back in surprise. I stood there, hardly daring to breathe, as he turned to face her. They stood looking at each other for a little while, before she nodded slightly and h=I saw his shoulders relax as he enveloped her in a huge bear hug.

"Sonny, have you met my fiancée, Alyssa?" he asked me, putting a little extra emphasis on the word fiancée.

"Yeah, we've been talking. I had no idea she was talking about you, though. When did you change your name?" I asked, trying to ignore Alyssa's angry stare. The tension was almost unbearable, and I was close to running out of there as fast as I could. But I knew that would only make things worse.

"About three years ago." He stated bluntly, and I knew without asking exactly why he changed it.

"Oh. So, you two, getting married? You guys deserve each other. I'm guessing I'm no longer invited to the wedding, huh?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood a little. It seemed to work, since Alyssa smiled slightly, although Chad still looked…well, I wasn't sure how he looked. Conflicted is probably the closest I would get to describing how he looked right then.

"Don't be silly! Of course you're still invited! Look, you guys obviously have history, and I'm guessing there were some loose ends that you never tied up. And just then you very nearly tripped up, but you didn't, so everything's okay, right?"

"Right…" I said, not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"What's going on in here guys?" asked Tawni from the door. When I met her eyes, she shot me an apologetic look. I mouthed to here, 'we need to talk', and she nodded.

"Erm, Sonny, I need your help…with the laundry!" she cried, grabbing my wrist and forcefully dragging me out of the room.

**Please please please review! 5 reviews = update! :d**


	10. Warning

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 10

"Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you Tawni!" I shouted as soon as we were outside, where they hopefully couldn't hear us.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't expect her to come over today, and I figured you would be asleep until late, and you had just got here, and you had just started to try and get better, and you're pregnant, and I just didn't want to stress you out…"

"Okay, okay! Tawni, its okay. You were just trying to protect my feelings, I get that. Is there any other news I should know about?"

"You know the wedding's in two weeks?" she said. I gulped, trying to hold back the tears that instantly wanted to spill over when she said that.

"Yeah, I know that. He's happy, right?" I asked, her, my eyes pleading.

"I think so. But he still loves you, Sonny."

"I still love him too. But I don't want to ruin his life. I'll avoid him as much as I can. I won't speak to him. I won't hang around you guys. I won't go to the wedding. I can't make things awkward, and I definitely can't ruin his relationship with Alyssa. He's moved on. He's over me. He has a life now, and I'm not going to ruin it."

"Come on, Sonny! You don't have to avoid him, he won't die because you're around him."

"Yeah, but I might." I replied softly. She understood then, and pulled me into a quick but meaningful hug.

"Sorry. I get it. C'mon, let's go. I'll find you some clothes, then I'll drive you to work."

"Thanks Tawni. Wait, work? Shit! I forgot!"

"What time do you need to be there?"

"Any time before eleven."

"Well, it's just gone ten, so we've got time. You'll just have to be quick, okay?"

"Yeah. Come on then, I can't be late!" I said, walking around her to head back towards the house, bracing myself in case I saw Chad again.

Luckily, I didn't. But I did see Alyssa. I was in my room, after Tawni had given me some jeans and a T-Shirt. I had just finished getting changed when I heard a timid knock on the door. I yelled for them to come in, expecting it to be Tawni, and was shocked when Alyssa stepped through the doorway and smiled nervously.

"Hey Sonny. I thought I'd ask you about what happened earlier. You know, with you and Dylan." she said nervously. I was confused for a short second, before remembering that she knew Chad as Dylan.

"Oh, yeah. Look, you have nothing to worry about. Whatever we had all those years ago, it's long gone."

"It didn't look that way…"

"Well, we haven't seen each other for all these years. We just got caught up in the moment. We always used to do that, when we both worked at Condor."

"Only, back then, you actually kissed, right? There were no annoying fiancées to interrupt." She sighed, and I gasped, shocked that she would think that.

"No! We never kissed. Well, once, but never mind that…"

"That night he was talking about? When you lied to, you know…" she blushed. I was surprised to see a grown woman blush at the mention of sex, but, then again, if I hadn't changed, I would probably been the same.

"Yeah. And, look, you're not annoying. You're really nice, and I want to be your friend. The problem is…I'm still in love with Chad. And I'm not going to do anything about it, don't worry. He's over me, he loves you. Okay?"

"Yeah. I guess it's hard, knowing that you're still in love with him, but there's nothing anyone can do about that, so…I want to be friends, Sonny."

"So do I." I smiled, and she held out her hand for me to shake. Laughing, I pulled her into a hug, and she tensed at first, but relaxed after a moment or two.

When we pulled apart, I smiled, but she suddenly looked serious.

"Sonny?" she asked stonily, and I wondered what I could have possibly done.

"Yeah?"

"I plan to fight for him. You know that, right? I'm not just going to let you have him."

"What? But I told you, I don't want him." I said, confused.

"Yeah, right. You admitted that you love him, Sonny. You might not plan to, but eventually, you will get jealous, and you will try to get him back. All I'm saying is that I'm going to fight for him. And I'm not opposed to playing dirty. Okay?" she said.

"Okay…" I said, and she smiled, suddenly happy again.

"Great. As long as we understand each other. I'll see you later, yeah?" she turned and left my room, leaving me feeling very confused and slightly afraid. I knew that I wasn't planning to try to get Chad back, but what if she was right? What if I did get so jealous that I tried, regardless of their engagement? I knew then, more than I ever had before, that I had to be very, very careful and avoid Chad as much as humanly possible in the next two weeks until the wedding.

**Okay, so after this chapter, I think you guys will have some mixed feelings about Alyssa, but I like her, so please don;t be too harsh; if Sonny and Alyssa's roles were reversed, and Sonny did the same thing, you guys wouldn't hate Sonny, would you? :P let me know your opinion in a review! :D**


	11. Chad Finds Out

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! Only three more chapters to go now, including this one, so I hope you enjoy the last few! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.**

Chapter 11

Okay, so maybe the whole 'avoiding Chad' tactic didn't go as planned. Actually, it went completely opposite to how it was supposed to. But it wasn't my fault. It wasn't his fault either. It just happened.

See, only an hour after my talk with Alyssa, I ran into Chad. Literally. I was playing catch with Nico in the yard, and I ran around a bush to fetch the ball which he had thrown harder than he needed to. As I rounded the corner, I hit something hard, and fell on the floor, gasping. Looking up, Chad was stood there, ball in hand, smirking at me condescendingly.

"Wow, déjà vu much?" I said, grinning once I had caught my breath again.

"Huh?" he asked, frowning. He looked so cute when he was confused. Shaking my head to rid myself of inappropriate thoughts, I stood up. He offered me his hand, but I ignored it. Brushing myself off, I smirked back at him.

How many times did we run into each other when we worked at Condor? And how many times did I end up on the floor, with you stood there, smirking?" he grinned, finally understanding.

"I remember. You know, back then, I would have said it was because I was better than you, so God wouldn't let me fall over. But now, it's simply because I'm bigger, and more muscular, than you."

"I hope you realise that's still pretty arrogant?"

"Yeah. But at least this time, it's true. I am bigger and more muscular than you. But trust me, I'm not better than you." He smiled, but I suddenly felt overwhelmingly depressed.

"You weren't. Better than me, I mean. You are now. I'm nothing but a washed up druggie/alcoholic. I am in no way better than you." He frowned again, this time because he was upset, not confused.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Sonny. It's partly my fault that you ended up like this. I should never have gone to the press like I did."

"That's what you thought I wanted though. Right?" I asked him, puzzled myself.

"No. I heard what you said Sonny, but I knew you didn't mean it. I guess I told myself it was what you wanted, but I knew deep down that it wasn't. I did it because I was angry that you had used me, you know? I had honestly thought you loved me, and you broke my heart, Sonny."

"I did love you, Chad. I didn't know it yet, but I did. Why do you think I picked you? There was Nico, Grady, all the other Mack Falls guys, all the guys from Losers. Every one of them lived closer to me than you did. But I chose you, Chad. I subconsciously wanted my first time to be with someone I loved, someone who I wouldn't remember with disgust, and hatred for taking my virginity. That guy was you, Chad. Always you."

"So, you did love me?" he asked, and he looked so young and vulnerable in that moment, I couldn't help but hate myself for hurting him.

"Yeah. Still do." I whispered that last part, half hoping he wouldn't hear. But of course he did. He inhaled sharply, and I looked up.

"I'm with AIyssa, Sonny." He said, his voice cracking. I could see his eyes watering, and I reached out to wipe away the stray tear that escaped.

"I know." I said softly, smiling slightly as I tried my hardest to hold back the tears threatening to escape me.

"But I still love you too…" I could hear the pain in his voice, and I just couldn't stand the thought that I was still hurting him, even after all these years. So right then, I made a vow to myself that I would never hurt him again. At least not intentionally. What I didn't think about, however, was that I had never intentionally hurt him anyway. I didn't have to try to hurt him. I hurt him by just being around. As I realised this, I knew what I had to do. I pulled away from him, and took the ball from his hand.

"Do you want to play, Chad?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Sure." He wiped his eyes, before following me out from behind the bush. When we got out there, Tawni was talking to Nico. Smiling, I ran over, hugging her from behind.

"Are you playing Tawni?" I asked, looking at her hopefully.

"Well, I have housework to do…" she looked back at the house, but I knew she wanted to stay out here with us all.

"Screw housework, let's play. It'll be just like old times. Minus Zora and Grady, of course." I smiled.

"Okay then…let's go!" she shouted, grabbing the ball from my hand and passing it quickly to Nico, who dribbled it away, before passing back. Chad intercepted, dribbling towards the net. He set up, ready to shoot, before quickly turning and passing it over to me, where I a three-pointer. Punching the air, he ran over to me, pulling me into a huge bear hug and lifting me off the ground. Gasping, I pushed him away. He quickly put me down, and I bent over, holding my arms across my stomach protectively.

"Sonny!" cried Tawni, running over, "are you okay? Is the baby okay?" she babbled. I tried to shush her, but to no avail. Looking over at Chad, I saw that he was frozen on the spot, looking shocked. Slowly standing up, I looked over to Nico, who also looked shocked, but not so much. Turning back to Chad, I stepped towards him.

"Chad? I'm s-sorry. I was going to tell you, as soon as-"

"Shut up Sonny! I can't believe you! After all these years, when I finally think I've gotten over you, you turn up, and almost ruin my engagement. Then I find out that you're here not because you want to do the right thing for yourself and get over your substance abuse problems, but because you have to! Because you're pregnant!" he yelled. By now the tears were streaming down my face. I had never seen such hate in anyone's eyes. Ever.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered hoarsely, but he wasn't done yet.

"Who's the father? Has he abandoned you? Who am I kidding, I bet you don't even know who he is, right? Right?" he was shouting even louder now, loud enough that Alyssa had heard from the house and had rushed out to see what was wrong. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, as if to calm him. But it didn't work. Shaking her off, he took a step towards me. I recoiled; afraid he was going to hit me. But he didn't. He stopped, and looked at me. And honestly, I think I would have preferred it if he had hit me. The look of disappointment and hatred in his eyes, I would give anything to forget that look. But I knew I was going to see that look in my dreams every night for a long time to come…

**Please review! Please please!**


	12. Dresses

**Hey guys! One more chapter after this one, so please review and tell me what you thought of the story and how I could have done better, cause it really helps me in stories im going to write in teh future :D thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, Im glad you liked it. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 12

Tawni insisted on taking me shopping for a bridesmaid's dress, even though I told her that there was no way on hell that I was going. In fact, I was planning to leave on the wedding day, while everyone was out of the house. I wanted to leave earlier, but I was selfish enough to not want to leave until he was actually married, because then there would be no way to ever be with him, so I could live with myself for leaving.

We were in the mall, and we had already been to roughly twenty shops, and tried on roughly one hundred dressed. And I'm not even exaggerating. Okay, maybe a little, but not much.

"Tawni, I like this one. Can we just buy it and go?" I said, yawning. She had woken me up at five and I was still half asleep.

"Sonny, honey, you're not wearing a dress." I rolled my eyes.

"Does it matter? I am not going to the wedding, Tawni. Buying me a dress would just be a huge waste of money." I sighed.

"Okay, I think we're done here. Get dressed." She was quiet for a minute, before she looked at me again.

"Okay, Sonny, I'll make you a deal." I looked up, hopeful.

"You don't have to buy a bridesmaids dress." I sighed in relief, grinning wildly. Until she said what I had to do instead.

"But you have to try on some wedding dresses." I looked at her, mouth open.

"Erm, Tawni? I'm not getting married…"

"I know. But I wanted to see what you looked like in a wedding dress."

"Okay. As long as we don't have to buy one."

"No, we don't. That would be a waste of money."

We left the store, and headed towards the bridal store. We walked around for a while, looking at all the different dresses, before a woman asked us if we needed help. We said yes, and she helped us to pick out a few dresses that would suit my figure and which colours would suit my complexion. I didn't get that last part, though. Aren't all wedding dresses white? But apparently, there are hundreds of different shades of white, or whatever.

The first few I tried on were pretty, but unremarkable. I wasn't bothered, but for some reason Tawni insisted on searching for the perfect dress. Eventually, the woman went into the store room at the back and pulled out a silky white one-shoulder dress that hugged my figure all the way down and had layers around the bottom. Looking in the mirror, I had to fight to hold back the tears. It just about hid the slight baby bump, and made me look less like the famous bad-girl I was and more like the famous good-girl I used to be. I looked better than I had for years. Tawni opened the curtains and she also was speechless. Eventually she managed to stutter out a comment.

"Hi Sonny." I was confused for a moment, before realising that was just her way of saying what I had realised just a few seconds before. I looked like the old me. And right then, I decided that I would go to the wedding. I would get over my substance abuse problems, and I would live a normal, happy life. Because I was important too. I wanted to give my child a good life. A happy life. I had been so focused on not hurting Chad again that I hadn't thought about how much I was hurting myself and, ultimately, the baby. I knew that it would probably hurt him a little, and it would hurt me a little, but that's better than me being hurt really badly and him not being hurt at all. I couldn;t run away from my mistakes, I had to face them if I wanted to get anywhere in life. No, being with Chad wasn't my mistake; leaving him was.

As I changed out of the dress, I held it in my hands for a long moment, just staring at it. This dress had probably just saved my life, and my baby's. Looking at Tawni, I knew she felt the same way; we couldn't not buy this dress. So I swore that I would pay her back one day, while she paid at the counter. The woman offered to have it fitted properly, since it was a little big, but I declined. I was probably never going to wear it anyway.

We left the shop and Tawni started in the direction of her car, but I stopped her.

"I'm going to the wedding. Let's go find me a dress." She smiled widely at that, and practically jumped up and down with happiness. I was pretty happy too, to be honest. I was finally getting my life back on track.

We eventually found the perfect dress. A beautiful pale blue full length dress with a slim dark blue belt around the middle. This also showed my baby bump, but I was proud to show off the fact that I was pregnant. I was going to give this baby a good life.

When we got back to the house, I put on the blue dress to show everyone. I met Chad's eyes as I was twirling around to show off the whole dress. He smiled slightly, but there was a strange look in his eyes. It looked like disappointment, but I couldn't understand why.

After I had shown everyone, we all sat down to eat. Tawni had cooked. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was pretty good. Once we had all eaten, we sat together in the lounge and put on a movie. I looked around, about halfway through the movie, and felt so sad, and alone it was practically unbearable. Alyssa was curled up in Chad's arms, asleep, while he rubbed her arm soothingly. And Tawni and Nico were sat side by side, most likely because they didn't want me to feel bad, but he was fiddling with her hair, and she was playing with his hands. And it was those small gestures that made me feel truly alone in the world. Then I remembered that I was the least alone of us all. I had a child growing inside of me. And after I realised that, I didn't feel lonely anymore.

That is, until I went to the toilet after the movie finished. And I found blood. A lot of it. And I knew, in that instant, that nothing in life is ever guaranteed. People come and people go. And that was when I decided it was time for me to go.

**Please please please review!**


	13. Reunion

**Oh my God guys, I can;t believe this story is over already! I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed the ending, I honestly couldn't see myself doing anymore with the story. I think I ended it quite well, but I really want to know your opinion, so please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :(**

Chapter 13

It was three years after I lost the baby that I saw Chad again. I was proud to say that I had never touched drugs again. But I had gone back to heavy drinking, and smoking. It was one night when a friend invited me to a party and the police turned up that I saw him. I was outside, speaking to one of the first officers that had gotten there, when a car pulled up next to us. It wasn't a cop car, so I looked to see who it was. And the guy who stepped out was in a police uniform. He also had a shock of beautiful blonde hair, and those gorgeous deep blue eyes. He took one look at me, and turned to his colleague.

"Go on inside, Dave. There are most likely plenty of real criminals in there. I'll take care of this one."

"You sure, man? Don't you want to make your first big arrest?"

"Nah, I'll wait. I'm a lot younger than you, man. Anyway, you want that promotion don't you?"

"Cheers mate. I owe you one." He grinned, before taking his handcuffs off me and jogging towards the house.

"So…" he said, turning to me. He looked really disappointed, but I was too drunk to care.

"So what?" I asked, stumbling as he pushed me towards his car.

"Where do you live? I'm taking you home to your kid." I realised then why he was acting so cold. And why he didn't just let the other guy arrest me. He thought I had a kid, and that they were alone at home.

"I don't have a kid." I slurred, trying my hardest not to fall over.

"Seriously, Sonny. Where do you live?" he asked, and I lost it.

"Nowhere! I don't live anywhere! And for your information, I DON'T HAVE A KID! I lost the baby Chad! I lost the fucking baby…" I tailed off, and he pulled up. Without a word, he pulled me into his arms, holding me as I shook with the tears I had never shed. Since that day that I lost my child, I hadn't cried, not even one tear. And now it seems like all the tears that had built up over those three years were spilling all at once.

"I'm sorry Sonshine. When did it, you know, happen?" he whispered, as if he was afraid I would get mad again.

"The day I left. The movie finished, and I went to the bathroom. There was blood…so much blood. I went straight to my room, packed my bag, and snuck out the window."

"Why would you run?"

"Well, I guess I felt like the only reason I was around was because of the baby. The only reason Tawni was letting me stay at her place and helping me get better was because I was pregnant, so when I lost the baby, there was no reason for her, or any of you, to want me around anymore. And, I guess I was ashamed, you know? I felt like it was my fault." I explained. He grimaced, looking sad.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"I didn't want to ruin things. You were getting married in two days, Chad! You were all so happy…"

"I wasn't. I had thought I was, until you showed up, and I realised how unhappy I truly was. Every second I was with Alyssa and not you, my heart broke a little more. Which is why I called off the wedding."

"You what?" I asked, completely gobsmacked.

"I called it off. Alyssa hates me, obviously, and she hasn't spoken to me since. Tawni and Nico were pretty happy, though. They liked Alyssa, but they loved you. They still do. I still do."

"You do? Even after everything that's happened, you still love me?" I asked, still crying, though by now they were tears of joy.

"Yeah, I do. So I am going to take you back to my apartment, get you cleaned up, then take you to Tawni's house. Then we are going to drive straight to Vegas, and get married."

"What?"

"That's right. Sonny, I've loved you for seven years. And somehow, I've kept losing you. But not this time. I'm never going to lose you again."

"Good. Because you know something?" I asked, smiling through the tears.

"What?" he asked, smiling back.

"I'm sick of being lost. I just want to be found." And then he kissed me. And I had never felt happier.

**Thanks so much for reading guys, I'm so glad so many of you liked it and reviewed and stuff xx please review this chapter, it would mean so much! Thank you! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**


End file.
